Kaldwin's Bridge
Kaldwin's Bridge is a location in Dunwall. It was originally commissioned by Emperor Kaldwin, father of the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, and was later fortified with new Sokolov technologies. During Dishonored, the bridge is on mandatory lockdown, and most of the buildings in the area are abandoned, ruined or run down. During the time of the plague, many people used the bridge to commit suicide.''"Many seek the Bridge for solace. Ruined men, abandoned women, and plague victims have all leapt from here."'' Corvo Attano visits the bridge during the mission The Royal Physician to abduct Anton Sokolov. Details The area around the bridge is divided into four sections: Southside Gate The Southside Gate area is mostly made up of abandoned apartments. The City Watch patrols the streets near the docks and buildings, and leading from the local warehouse is an elevated and electrified track for cargo trains. A small drawbridge, protected by two guards, can be found along the river. It leads to another abandoned apartment containing a weeper. Drawbridge Way As its name suggests, Drawbridge Way is where the well-known drawbridge is located. However, other places of note can be found in this area, as well. Pratchett, the wealthy owner of a successful cannery, lives on the southern end of Drawbridge Way, maintaining a clean and elegant home, in stark contrast to many of the buildings on the bridge, which are run-down and stripped bare. The Mad Survivor, another resident of the area, lives in an apartment nearby. There are also many abandoned apartments, and in addition to the normal City Watch, wolfhounds can be spotted patrolling the area, as well. Though there is some indication that a few stayed in an apartment on the south side, a pair of live thugs can be found to the north of the drawbridge, along with a small City Watch checkpoint, and it is not uncommon to find river krusts attached to the undersides of small bridges. Access to the river is blocked off by a fence, whose gate is locked, and a holding pen can be found on the south side in the area right off the drawbridge. The drawbridge itself is heavily guarded, arc pylons installed in both bridge stations and the open area in front of the bridge on its south side. At the top of each station is a lever that can be used to raise and lower the drawbridge. Both levers are locked, requiring a key to be used. Both stations are made up of many levels, and in addition, the north tower contains a holding cell and the Whale Oil power source connected to the bridge's floodlights. Midrow Substation The Midrow Substation controls the bridge's power and is distinguished by three large turning wheels. An open control station can be found nearby. The area is relatively smaller compared to the others, but it is heavily guarded, the City Watch very thoroughly patrolling the streets and areas behind the buildings, and a wall of light has been erected on the north side of the station. Curiously, a small section of the area, located after the wall of light, is left completely abandoned. A large industrial building can be found here, along with the corpses of survivors who sought refuge within its walls, only to be killed off by the plague and rats. North End The North End is home to Anton Sokolov's Safehouse, as well as an internment area for Sokolov's test subjects, guarded by a wall of light. The streets are lightly patrolled, only containing a few City Watch Guards and Officers, and the docks are left completely open. Numerous abandoned apartments containing hidden loot are located here, some more difficult to reach than others. Unlike the previous areas, the North End has a high number of destroyed buildings, such as apartments missing walls or floors. A secret room behind a brick wall can be discovered in the first apartment found upon entering the area. It can be opened by turning the nearby faucet three times, but in addition to loot, it also holds a swarm of rats. Trivia *The drawbridge section of Kaldwin's Bridge is based on London's Tower Bridge. It is also based off the original London Bridge before its collapse, as houses and factories are practically built to the sides of the structure. **A safe filled with ingots can also be found in this section, hidden behind a painting of the Lord Regent. The combination can be obtained by freeing the survivors trapped behind a wall of light below it. **When Corvo reaches the first end of the bridge, two thugs can be heard discussing how one of their men was caught scouting the area and are contemplating on whether or not to help him. *According to the map of Kaldwin's Bridge the first section is called "Southside Gate". The street signs found in the area, however, will read "North End". This is probably a developmental oversight. Gallery Dunwall_bridge_concept_art_by_Viktor_Antonov.jpg|Concept art of Kaldwin's Bridge. North End (SG)1.png|Southside Gate, with the signs reading "North End". North End (SG)2.png|Southside Gate, alternate view. Drawbridge Way2.png|Drawbridge Way. drawbridge way side street.png|A side street along Drawbridge Way. ArkPylon01.jpg|Kaldwin's Bridge in the foreground. Kaldwin'sBridge.jpg|Kaldwin's Bridge street view. wrenhavenkaldwin'sbridge.jpg|View of the Wrenhaven from Kaldwin's Bridge. kaldwins bridge.png|Kaldwin's Bridge from afar. kaldwins bridge01.png|Corvo looking down from the top of Kaldwin's Bridge. kaldwins bridge02.png|A shadow of Kaldwin's Bridge in the river. kaldwins bridge03.png|Kaldwin's Bridge as it is being raised. kaldwins bridge04.png|View of Kaldwin's Bridge from land. Midrow2.png|Midrow Substation. kaldwin'sbridgenorthpearls.jpg|Building on the north end of Kaldwin's Bridge. North End2.png|The North End. North End3.png|North End, alternate view. north end02.png|View from a ruined building at the North End. north end01.png|A blocked-off part of North End. sokolov greenhouse.png|Exterior of Sokolov's greenhouse. Kaldwins bridge map.png|A map of Kaldwin's Bridge. References de:Kaldwinbrücke thugs Category:Locations